1. Technical Field
Technical field relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly to an imaging apparatus for detecting shake of the imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus such as digital camera has a function for preventing blur of an image due to the camera shake by detecting camera shake and moving a lens or an imaging device by an amount of the camera shake. Further, an imaging apparatus that controls exposure according to state of camera shake is known. A user using such an imaging apparatus can take a picture of which exposure is controlled according to the camera shake.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3550608 discloses such a camera. In the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3550608, when a release button is half pressed, start of a detecting operation of a camera shake detecting unit is instructed, and when the release button is fully pressed, start of driving an optical system for correcting a camera shake is instructed. When the release button is half pressed to instruct the start of the detection of the camera shake detecting unit, the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3550608 changes a shutter speed according to a time until the full press of the release button to instruct the start of the driving the optical system for correcting a camera shake.
In general, as an exposure time is longer, blur of a subject image occurs more easily. In Japanese Patent No. 3550608, a time from the half press to the full press of the release button is measured, and the shutter speed is changed according to the measured time. However, the camera shake at the time of user's operation of the release button is not taken into consideration, and thus it is impossible to suitably control the exposure in consideration of the camera shake.
To solve the above problem, and an imaging apparatus is provided that can suitably control exposure according to a user's operating condition.